Oota Katsumi
Katsumi first appears in the Octagonian Oil Saga as a mercenary to the Kingdom and enemy to Loto. However, her reason for attempting to drive Loto out of Innes is that she is attempting to spare her the suffering she experienced as a result of being in contact with the Kingdom. When Loto is imprisoned by the Bureau of Indigenous Affairs, Katsumi helps her escape and reveals her intention to overthrow the Kingdom's rule over her tribe's land. Her father, the leader of the sheep-herding Oota, apparently died during the Assimilation Period. Bitter and homeless, Katsumi trains her mind and body in Shangri-La in hopes of reclaiming her lost lands. toc Profile Physical Appearance Katsumi has deep black hair that cascades in bubbly curls down to her mid-back. Her eyes are green and almond-shaped. At 5'4," she is petite but incredibly fast. Although she is not physically strong as many of her opponents or training partners, her abnormal speed compensates for her small size, and she is, therefore, is the top martial artist in Shangri-La. Personality Katsumi is harsh and critical, especially towards Loto, for the Oota and the Veruki were never allies. She is unsentimental, cold, and extremely focuses, unlike Loto who always manages to find joy wherever she goes. Devoted and religious, Katsumi grows frustrated with herself in her repeated attempts at finding inner peace. Development Abilities and Powers Physical Skills Katsumi is a highly skilled martial artist and, of all the characters, is the quickest. She can execute certain techniques that cannot be followed by the naked eye. Magical Powers Katsumi possesses no magical powers. Friendships Katsumi and Loto Katsumi outwardly dislikes Loto but inwardly respects her as a fellow indigenous woman. Because the Oota have a strict set of rules pertaining to etiquette, Katsumi considers much of how Loto behaves to be extremely rude. Oota are typically reserved and are put off by blunt or loud people. Although a great deal of tension exists between them, this tension is a product of Katsumi's personal issues which she projects onto Loto, who accepts the Oota woman without question. Katsumi's lack of trust in others is due in part to the way people have responded to her transgenderism in the past. Therefore, when Loto barges in on her in a hot springs and offhandedly takes note of her male genitalia, Katsumi lashes out at her. Despite these problems, Katsumi ultimately does want to help Loto improve as a fighter. Even though she perceives her as gullible and beastly, a part of her realizes that this assessment is incorrect and is merely a way to distance Loto as a potential friend. Katsumi and Master Yatsen Master Yatsen trains Katsumi, both spiritually and physically, and he acts as a surrogate father to her. Consequently, Katsumi develops a crush on the older monk, unable to comprehend that her feelings towards him are, in actuality, a longing for her dead father. Yatsen is mildly aware of her crush and is careful not to mislead her. When Yatsen leaves Shangri-La to return to his wife, Mendra, Katsumi realizes that it is time for her to grow up and transcend her attachment to him. Katsumi and the Dalai Lama Katsumi idolizes the Dalai Lama, as do most Buddhist nuns/monks. His frequently gives her advice, and she perceives him as a god-like grandfather--a man who leaves her in awe. She is somewhat jealous that the Dalai Lama spent several days training with Loto in private but never reveals her strong feelings of admiration in fear that she will be disappointed by his response.